


妄想

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 鬼影eins X 实体Ludwig
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 3





	妄想

为什么畏惧他呢？为什么接纳他呢？路德维希的手从爱因斯的腰上滑下去。

他本该是诡秘气流，本该是无定形雾，本该是实体洞穿的魂魄。爱因斯第一次杀人时他就向他出手，而拳锋仅从面庞穿过。触感是岩石上的苔藓，是车辙里的污泥，像捅进不新鲜牛肉，逼仄，压迫的肉壁从四面涌来，而抽手时缺损的骨肉再聚拢成形。他想看清胆大妄为者的面貌，但男人竟只是一团黑影。“你是谁？”他提问，在那次，在第一次，在他目睹沙地政权下的宽容谋杀而被凶手告知“我在救你”。爱因斯自然是不回答的，只从两个黑窟窿的眼里射出几流明的光。“我们还会见面的。”他说，然后消失进扬起的风沙。

这次呢？第二头羊，在这儿，在爱因斯手下，就在他身前的车里，死于非命。是软弱者的纵容，还是狂欢者的游行？“你要做什么？”他不再问他的名字。“我要借你的身体。”路德维希无法理解。“我的身份特殊。”他解释。“我也并非凡物。但我要你的身体。我要拯救你。”这次他没出拳。而他变了实体，强大的力量将他压制。那么，他要受到爱因斯的挑衅了，他要迎接爱因斯的折磨了。可是什么惹怒了他？是上一次的震惊吗？是这一次的木讷吗？是他的不妥协吗？是他对凶手的厌恶吗？是他对亡者的敬重吗？缘由显然不容他多做思考了。因为前胸是撞到车门上的，裤裆是踩到尘土里的，就连未作抵抗的手也是折到致人脱臼的角度去的。疼痛，疼痛，迅如疾电；太快了，他无权选择了。

匕首捅到身上是疼的，凌迟而非索命是更疼的。凶器还好好地插在尸体上，另一把却足以撕毁他的平衡和镇定。“为什么畏惧我呢？”“为什么不接纳我呢？”刺客在拷问，在切割肉体。而于他呢？内里回响本该是迷茫，是惶惑，是佯装的软弱；此时却在谋杀与伤害下清醒。失去温暖和宁静的雏鸟要退缩吗？要的。第一次他能退回去，第二次已然没有壳体。鸣叫，唯有大声鸣叫能吓退厄运。他在凌迟下愈发坚定：“谋杀凶手，我永远不会接纳你。”

路德维希的忠贞誓言招来的是责罚。爱因斯抽出血淋淋的凶器。贯穿死尸的匕首拔出来，然后他才再挺进。在痛苦和麻木的白边他又生出遐思：劈开他的是肉身还是刀呢？它们都如此尖锐和无情，一个让他颜面扫地，一个让他肉体支离。“既然你态度轻蔑，那我就毁坏你的东西。让你——看清所谓的太平。”它在旋转，在撕咬，在给他劈裂的酷刑。他再也鸣叫不出，喑哑的嗓子里堆满血沫。刑罚还在继续。

“这是你该吃下的苦果，为你选取的愚钝，无能，庸碌，纵容——”“他们，他们救了我——”“他们只是慢性杀掉你。”无边无尽的野蛮痛楚把他的大脑拧紧，绞干；终于他听到钟鸣，窒息的思维在裂变，催生的疼痛竟与战争所致无异。“他们没有……”辩解断了，喉口被涌血侵占。他感到刀刃划开内部，挑破一层羊膜；软肉承纳不住开裂，接连落下污浊、肮脏、腐败的脏器：他在逆向呕吐。包裹得体的封装在侵蚀下消融，拍打在地的肝膨胀如死去多日树蛙的腹；酸臭的死气钻进头骨敲打最后的分辨力。“你早就死了，”爱因斯在戳刺新创，每一下都比上一下更难承受，“早就烂了。”不，不，不，不可能的。路德维希并不相信。尽管向他展开的是无法感同身受的蓝图，是强硬插入的舶来品，但末路穷途时还能怎样选取？基尔伯特的皇冠落下，他面对的是以前辈之血滋养哺育的土地。他出生在跳跃式发展的时代，过去在享尽权力与荣华的巅峰能藐视暗流，如今一夜坠落才看到矛盾是他所力不能及。可什么样的规划是好的？什么样的是坏的？谋杀者怎会成为救世主？是谁在枉顾秩序？

他坚信爱因斯是说了谎的。他没有死，他的心在跳，血在流，思维在狭缝运转。可是汽车、街道、路灯、房屋，所见之地，一切正以可敬的速度融化，降解在陈腐尸臭直白的控诉里。“大家都早就烂了。”路德维希摔到仅存的人体上，血印到他脸上去。他撞见男人的苍白睡颜，惊恐地后缩。“可他，他不是……”他抓他的手，还是温的，软的，有生命力的。可是很快它冷了，硬了，如身后凶器般死气沉沉了。这双手曾经握着他的，告诉他，你会好起来的；他安慰他，我们要签一份大胆的条约，但这是有好处的。不同于他们的冠冕堂皇，他在爱戴下引领。爱因斯杀了他。

“他不是，但他死了。从此往后粉饰都没有了。”干涩的嗓音如同来自地狱一般。他被震慑。他的脖子暴露在影人的视野里。由是被咬破了，血从脖颈流出来，他在抠弄伤口，把一股与冰凉手指不同的，火热的，炽热的，狂热的激流从那里注进去。那股激流在皮下流淌，是温暖的，令人渴慕的，是严寒隆冬里的一把烈火，让人不惜灼伤也要贴近；是酷暑热夏里的一汪深潭，让人不顾溺毙也要俯首。它从他的背部流下，侵入每一丝肌理。他损伤的肉体在修复，连堕下的肉块也在微光包容下浮起。

他不得不允许力量入侵，因它抚过的每一寸都如此安适，让他病痛的、受损的机体着迷，像海市蜃楼的虚景。只是它还要爬到他的头脑里去。被扼紧揉碎的大脑陡然松弛，招呼激流涌进。他在麻木中悚然警醒。

他意识到爱因斯正在对他进行占据。他的双手自由了。他偷袭身后的人，可触及的仅有空气。刺客还太稚嫩，还不够强硬。因而身后力量一瞬消解，他又化作无定形。暖流迅速消去，像在照进暗房的光下阴影四散逃离。路德维希很清晰地知晓那是塞壬的歌声，不会拯救他，只会让引人向另一丛深渊。

爱因斯最终丢开他了。“终有一天你会臣服的，向我献出你的身体。”黎明将至，他要回到虚空。而路德维希变得像另一具尸体。他的头疼得紧，下体反倒不那么疼了。事实上伤害也是和那影人一般虚幻的，他没被入侵，没受伤，没流血，当然也没器官坠下去。可是人类的确是死了，他被暗杀了。他还握着他尸僵的手。但汽车是在的，街道也是在的，它们在晨光下变回原样了。房屋似乎比战前更破败，街道也更肃穆了。这即是粉饰？何谓粉饰？是火炉里缺席的炭吗？是男人们比女人低的体重吗？是当作果酱抹上面包的土豆吗？还是每个家庭肩上的沉重税务呢？路德维希从地上爬起来，在有人到来前穿回得体。

他不知道的是，与第一头黑羊不同，这一头要为他的灾难谱写序曲，真正的粉饰也要由此明了。很快共同体会摇摇欲坠，所谓无能者会下令印出巨量纸币，工厂里会有人为抢购随时跑出，而杂货店门槛前摔倒的人会懊悔没抓紧时机。每一分，每一秒，物价都在光速上涨。很快歌厅、舞厅、小酒馆会如雨后春笋起。男孩会戴胸罩，女孩会剪平头；妓女会爱上同性恋，他们又能同时做第三人的伴侣。曾经被令行禁止的行为会发生在任何夜间营业场所，怪诞的无序的混乱割裂的意象会出现于本应严谨庄重的文艺作品。当印刷速度跟不上增长的泡沫，一张张旧钞就被打上新的钢印。一百变一万，一万变百万，钞票廉价到烧火胜过买煤。法院里判决不再公正，中学里可能找不到一个处女。

他不知道很快工业区也被占领，到那时罢工队伍会空前浩荡，无能者也会默许。贫穷和饥寒会剥夺理智。仇恨不再指向他们，而是指向路德维希。每个人都痛恨他，就像痛恨他们的黑羊。爱因斯会带他去歌厅，在年青一代疯狂的放纵里将他击碎，叫他崩溃，令他沦丧。到那时爱因斯会向他抛出罪恶的橄榄枝，邀请他共舞一曲。他会牢牢抓他的手，吻他的唇，咬出他的血。到那时他在萧条的无秩序的动乱的气氛里已无力抵抗。然后爱因斯会把他压在歌厅的后台，干他，上他，占有他，啃他的脖子。他会哭，会叫，会挣扎，可能也要求饶。但是爱因斯不会放过他。他们办事时会有无数演员经过。涂脂粉的男青年会期待加入，穿西装的歌女也跃跃欲试。他当然不会允许，但个人的喧嚣，社会的喧嚣，民族的喧嚣，爱因斯的恫吓，都把他的抵御和抗拒吞没。

爱因斯兴许会邀请他们加入，兴许会只让他们聆听路德维希的哭泣。他的眼泪是谢罪，是观众席的空虚者们真正想听的旋律。所以幕布会被拉开，他会被呈现，他会被桎梏，让所有人能朝他讥讽，朝他唾骂，朝他扔出垃圾。这些舞动的，狂欢的，就是他的臣民。他会失望，他会动摇，他会溃败。然后爱因斯会安抚他，会用最诱惑的语句轻触他疼痛的心。倘若他得到默许，就会在他的脖颈后咬出血口，把自己灌注进去。他会与今天做相同的反抗，但会发觉所有动作都变得很吃力。一旦爱因斯成功，他就要用路德维希赠予他的身躯教他们叛逆，教他们违抗；他要用自己的规则替他拯救迷途羊群；他会给所有人秩序、道德、法律、安定；他会高举麦克风告诉所有观众，从此他们不会再有饥饿，不会再有贫困，不会再有屏障横亘在不同人群。羊群一定会欢呼，会狂喜，会忘记他们要的旋律；他们会高呼他的姓名，不是爱因斯而是路德维希；他们称赞他是伟人，是英雄；他们会迫不及待地重拾信心。

但这是自我安慰式的、毫无用处的鸣叫，是抵御寒冬的错误方式。他献出自己的身体，因而这一切仍会被自己的双眼注视，悲哀地，荒唐地，戏剧化地。他的脸会因羞赧发烫，血流却会因赞颂奔涌。他会无法相信回荡在歌厅上空的竟是自己的声音。而他更不会知道的是，倘若他揭开爱因斯阴影的面纱，他会发现与自我全然相同的脸。因而一旦爱因斯成功，他不仅会被占有，更会被吞噬，被合为一体。这是超乎他想象的，是不被允许的，是必须禁止的。他还兢兢业业地握着蓝图，还要在自我拉扯中完成疼痛蜕变，还要在望不到尽头的路上艰苦前行。虽然这不是他心悦的一条，但爱因斯的选择更不可取。可他能阻止融合吗？他能把另一个灵魂赶走吗？倘若他能挺过去，能战胜他，能驱赶他，那么不过多久，他会迎来想要的温暖和安宁。

事实上他的确会挺过去。彼时的爱因斯只是虚张声势，正如今天，他坚定的意志和留存的理智能抵抗侵袭。春天会来，他会繁荣，他会迎来新的生机。只是，倘若这样的事发生第二次呢？

一次也不能发生的，这只是恶魔的妄想。

路德维希望着阳光下的柏林。

**Ende**


End file.
